kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Prospector Pete
Overview Prospector Pete is a mutant nuclear Hermit Crab, who has taken up residence in the flagship restaraunt location for “Prospector Pete's American Diner.” This location was known for its 1800's Gold Rush-themed decor, and the gigantic plastic mascot “Pete” which called out to cars on the highway. Origin Prospector Pete was originally a common Hermit Crab, living in the warm coastal waters of the Gulf of Mexico. She was scooped up, along with a few thousand tons of ocean water, by a US cargo plane responding to an emergency distress call. A cascading nuclear reaction had outrun its cooling potential, and needed to be immersed in water. This radoactive brine changed the body of the Hermit Crab - making it gigantic. It soon outgrew any shelter it could find, and so ventured outside the reactor to find itself a new shell. The first thing she came upon was the one (and thus far only) location of the never-popular “Prospector Pete's American Diner” - which had hoped to become a popular tourist attraction, but had never managed to become profitable. Customers complained about the dim interiors, obnoxious 1880's-theme hijinks, and pre-FDA style menu. But from the crab's perspective the stone-fresco building made a perfect lair. She squeezed her body into the main dining area, and began to drag the restaraunt behind her as a protective shell. The backup generators continued to power the friendly “Pete” figure on top of the building, who can even now be heard shouting out friendly greetings as the kaiju bearing his name shuffles relentlessly onward. Energy System Prospector Pete regains energy slowly over time. (“Hold on there young feller!”) Ranged Combat Prospector Pete can shoot mid-range streams of fire or toxins from her mouth. (“Looks like she's gonna blow!”) These both deal damage over time to opponents - but they are best responded to in different ways. The toxins react to oxygen, so movement increases the speed of their reaction. (“Hold it right there whipper-snapper!”) Flames, on the other hand, can be extinguished by rapid movement. (“Lookit 'em run!”) Opponents will need to stay still or run, depending upon the status inflicted! When retracted into her shell, Prospector Pete can “burst” forth violently, creating a shockwave that can stun and/or knockdown nearby opponents who had approached her shell. Grappling Prospector Pete has a very low center of gravity, and very strong claw-arms, which make her a very effective grappler and counter-grappler. Against most opponents she can deal more damage using melee combos, but against evasive characters grapples are a reliable back-up method of engagement. When grappling, Pete's Pickaxe can be used as an offensive tool. Melee Combat Prospector Pete has a very long reach, and a very well-protected body, which makes her a powerful melee fighter. In particular her alternating horizontal/vertical claw combos (“Two fer one combos!”) are solid tools which deal reliable damage. She is also difficult to grapple with (“Try our shakes!”) which helps to force opponents into trading blows more often than not. Her most unique element is her very rapid sideways movement - allowing her to reposition against swift characters quickly. She can also charge quite effectively with her (“It's a Gold Rush!”), but only while running sideways. Weaknesses Prospector Pete lacks good forward/backward movements, and can be at an offensive disadvantage when fighting melee-oriented combatants with quick jump-in techniques. She also can have difficulty directing attacks at airborne opponents without becoming airborne herself - which exposes her tender underbelly. Animation Guidelines * Personality: Prospector Pete is a giant hermit crab - she has no particular interest in people, or other monsters. Her eyes should be vacant, and she should react like a prey animal. This creates humorous contrast with the Pete voicebox & figurehead. * Combat Focus: Prospector Pete is a heavy melee combatant, with a focus on side-movement dodges. * Special Considerations: Prospector Pete will need to have special movement rules & non-uniform step animations, to support her “crab-walk” combat style. Category:Red Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Building Based Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters